


The couple that almost was

by qwertysweetea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Platonic Life Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: They were the couple that almost were but never got to be; a single stolen kiss before a battle and what must have felt like a lifetime of missed opportunities.





	The couple that almost was

They were the couple that almost were but never got to be; a single stolen kiss before a battle and what must have felt like a lifetime of missed opportunities.

Parvati would never have considered any moment of their friendship a missed opportunity; she loved every moment they spent together, she and her best friend, even if she was the one with a weighty feeling she was persistently trying to ignore dragging down on her.

She loved Lavender. She supposed she could call it that: love. She felt comfortable in her company, and almost fulfilled by their conversation. She could make her happy even when she frustrated her beyond reason. She could lift her spirit just by sitting with her for a while. Friendship in it’s fullest form, just with that gentle ache in her chest that told her she wished it was more… permanent?

Was that the right word?

Parvati didn’t know. All he knew was that it was a new type of feeling which she likened to those she’d heard about in those wonderful fairy-tales her grandmother used to tell her when she stayed over in the holidays as a child, or read in the columns of the magazines Lavender brought in.

Every now and again she caught herself thinking it was selfish, only to disregard it. She wanted everything she had now, nothing more. The friendship she and Lavender had was so healing and fulfilling. Surely there was nothing selfish about never wanting that to end… at times, it felt like it never would. From the way they talked about it, it never would.

She used to be able to picture a world where the two of them would be sat on a bed, their own, in their own home, twenty years from then, giggling about the same silly things and sharing the same comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company still.

What more could anyone aspire to do than end up committed to their best friend? Marry their best friend? Spend the rest of your life in the company of someone who understands you so naturally that living with them would be pure, domestic bliss and who understand and feels the same of you in return?

They talked about it once or twice; when Lavender had been let down by one of her boys or the tensions around the school of the ever-building war became too much to handle. Lavender would crawl into her bed, or she hers, and their hands would intertwine or a pair of arms would wrap tights around the other.

“I want to stay here forever.” One would say… Lavender more so than her. “It feels so much safer.”

“I’m never going to be able to get a boyfriend if you’re constantly clung to me.” Parvati would say with jest; she knew she would never want a boyfriend and she thinks that Lavender knows that too, because she just laughs in reply.

“That's alright, Ati. I’ll marry you, then you won’t have to worry about it.”

They talked about moving in together a lot more that year too, when the war looked inevitable but not completely unbeatable; they still had to consider what they planned to do with their futures then.

They joked about setting up a business together, or both becoming staff at Hogwarts so they could avoid growing up and becoming responsible. They talked seriously about moving in together and both smiled about it because neither could think of anything better.

“Our bedroom could be that rich purple like the curtains in Trelawney’s classroom.”

Parvati laughed at that, “We won’t have to share a room” she reminded her.

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t.” Lavender laughed in reply.

“I suppose it’d be strange having a whole room to myself. I don’t know what I would do with all that space.” She shared a room at home with her sister, and her room at school with Lavender and Hermione... the true was, if she thought about it, a room to herself would be far too big and empty not to be scary.

Then the battle was here, and houses and rooms, and shared business, and that forever that seemed so much closer than it ever should have been stood in front of her with her hand in her own, looking back at her with big glassy eyes which seemed to reflect the same fear she felt.

“It’s really here.” She muttered, lacing her hand with Parvati’s like they had done so many times before.

Parvati couldn’t bring herself to reply.

That gentle realisation flicked over her face, and it was Lavender who leaned in close again and rested her lips over Parvati’s. This time it was tense, almost pinching, because they were both realising how little they wanted to pull apart and how urgently they had to.

The battle had started somewhere beyond them, within moments they would be flying past their heads. With that knowledge their hands gripped tightly for the first time was what they’d just discovered they could be, and the last time as what they were.

“I love you Lav.”

“Love you too Ati.”


End file.
